


No moon, not home

by That1_fan_girl_yea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Inner Dialogue, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Sad Lance (Voltron), sweet short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1_fan_girl_yea/pseuds/That1_fan_girl_yea
Summary: Lance is on a planet that is way too similar to his home, Earth
Relationships: Lance & Voltron Paladins
Kudos: 42





	No moon, not home

**No moon, not home**

* * *

The night sky was full of stars but no moon, therefore destroying Lance’s illusion that this was Earth and not just a random planet many light-years away. 

He let himself drop down on the soft not-quite-grass and looked up at the sky that looked so much like the familiar one back home, but like everything else on the planet, it was a bit off. 

The grass had hints of blue. The rain was lukewarm. The ocean was clear as glass. And the night sky didn’t have a moon. 

Lance let out a frustrated sigh. It was like the planet had something against him. It kept giving him feelings of nostalgia but ultimately left him feeling even more empty and homesick than before, because this wasn’t Earth, it wasn’t home. 

Earth had soft green grass. Earth had icy cold rain that made you want to dance. Earth had a blue sea with waves twice as high as Lance. And Earth had a moon that shone softly even in the darkest nights. 

Lance didn’t even notice at first that he had started crying, it wasn’t until he opened his eyes and the tears in his eyes blurred everything. 

He felt pathetic, as he laid there, crying like a baby while a war was raging. Even his teammates didn’t react like this to the planet, no, they were focused on the mission. 

Crap.

Lance hurried upon his legs as the realisation hit him. Allura was going to kill him. Being late was one thing, but being late to an important dinner about the planet joining the Coalition was seriously bad. 

As he ran, Lance silently scolded himself for being so careless. He should have been more attentive to the time, even if the planet messed with his emotions. Lance could already see his team's disappointed faces for himself, and the strict “We will discuss this later, Lance” from Shiro. 

When Lance reached the building the dinner was held, he slowed down. Lance forced his breath to even out and fixed his suit, which had been messed up from the quick run. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to the fancy dining room. 

As all eyes turned to look at him, Lance put on his most convincing smile. 

“Sorry about being late, I lost track of time as I explored the planet. Its beauty made me completely forget about this dinner” Lance said with such conviction that it surprised himself. 


End file.
